


[Podfic of] Below Skyscrapers

by Podcath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[3:32:34] Aesc's Summary: "Castiel, this is Detective Winchester," Bobby's saying, voice rough and real. It's a distraction, although a brief one, the angel glancing at him before studying Dean again with that same silent intensity. "He'll be on the Circle Murders too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Below Skyscrapers

**Author's Note:**

**Title:** [Below Skyscrapers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/225565)  
**Author:** [Aesc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
**Length:** 3:32:34  
**Cover** : [Aesc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc)  


**Links to mp3:** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?6sn152bavv7vkd6) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pryq5scwbnw66qf/SPN%20-%20Aesc%20-%20Below%20Skyscrapers%20%28read%20by%20Cath%29.mp3?dl=0) (144.5 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?bc9528y2yyipnzf) (157.1 MB)  



End file.
